


Scary Stories

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, KAWANISHI TAICHI IS A LITTLE SHIT, M/M, Suicide, TenSuga is the meme couple lbr, an AU to my AU, and abuse, drugs(very minor mention), k that's enough tags, of course, they tell scary stories!, this is the original ending I wanted to write but ended up scrapping it :/, warning for some potentially triggering content in one of the stories including:, well more like divergence from the other plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “You just had to jinx it, didn’t you, Hayato?!” Tendou cried, heaving a sigh. “Well, at least this is the perfect environment for telling scary stories.”“Yeah, can we tell scary stories?!” Sugawara sounded far too excited about this idea then he should’ve.“Can we not tell scary stories?!” Yachi's voice was already shaking.“Let’s tell scary stories.” Taichi let out an evil cackle, making Yachi squeak.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A side story to “Truth or Dare and Prank Calls”, in which we see what would’ve happened had the lights not come back on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!! 
> 
> Apologies for not posting in a while ^^;; I've had major writer's block lately lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <33333

“You just _had_ to jinx it, didn’t you, Hayato?!” Tendou cried, heaving a sigh. “Well, at least this is the perfect environment for telling scary stories.”

  
  
“Yeah, can we tell scary stories?!” Sugawara sounded far too excited about this idea then he should’ve.

  
  
“Can we not tell scary stories?!” Yachi's voice was already shaking.

  
  
“Let’s tell scary stories.” Taichi let out an evil cackle, making Yachi squeak.

  
  
“It’s okay, Hitoka, it’s only Taichi.” Yamagata breathed a laugh, holding her a little bit closer to his chest in an attempt to make her feel better. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

  
  
“R-right…”

  
  
“Whoever said that?” He asked in an evil voice, turning on his phone flashlight to shine under his chin, giving him a menacing appearance. “Now, where were we?”

  
  
“Oh, this is gonna be _good_.” Tendou whispered. “Koushi-kun, if you ever get too scared, feel free to cuddle me.”

  
  
“The same goes for you.”

  
  
“So, this story starts with a little girl who wanted a clock in her room.” He began. “Of course, there was no point in putting up the traditional clock her father had bought since you couldn’t see it in the dark.”

  
  
“Oh, I know this story.” Yamagata murmured to himself. “Don’t worry, Hitoka, it’s not that scary.”

  
  
“So, her father took her out to the store to buy a digital clock. They found one, its numbers a bright, blood red colour, and it read out ‘10:00’.”

  
  
“Where is this going…?” Sugawara asked aloud.

  
  
“That night, they set up the clock, however, in the morning, when the father went in to check on his daughter, he found her dead, covered in blood, and the clock right next to her, as opposed to on her dresser, like they had set up the night before. Though, there was one difference he could see.” He narrowed his eyes with a nasty smirk. “Despite it being only 7:30 AM, the clock now read out ‘11:00’.”

  
  
“Oh, cmon, Taichi, that was _not_ that scary,” Shirabu complained.

  
  
“Not done.” He grinned. “And, they say, the clock is still out there, looking for its next victims.” He then gasped, looking behind where Sugawara and Tendou were sitting with wide, fearful eyes. They all turned, to see Taichi’s red digital clock readout exactly 11 o’clock.

  
  
Yachi screamed, hugging onto Yamagata like he was her lifeline.

  
  
Tendou screamed, making Suga laugh at him.

  
  
Taichi screamed because he liked messing with people.

  
  
Yamagata sighed because he was used to Taichi’s antics and wasn’t scared of anything.

  
  
Shirabu punched Taichi.

  
  
“Ow!” He cried, holding his now bright red cheek. “What was that for?!”

  
  
“Stop being a shithead, you’re scaring Yachi-san.” He gestured to the blonde, who was still hugging her boyfriend tightly.

  
  
“I mean, that’s kind of the point of scary stories, but okay.” He sighed. “Yachi, the story’s made up. The clock isn’t on the loose. I just wanted to mess with you guys by pretending to be scared.”

  
  
“I-I knew that!” She stuttered, finally letting go of her boyfriend, allowing him to breathe. “I-I was only pretending too.”

 

“Right…”

 

“Hey, I have a story. It’s not necessarily _scary_ , but it’s certainly creepy.” Tendou interrupted.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Oh, and Koushi-kun, this story is from the first person, but I was told it by friend’s older brother, so don’t get too jealous, okay?”

 

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it…” Came the dry reply.

 

“Now.” He seemed to scoot around a bit, getting comfortable. He didn’t bother using the phone to light up his face, leaving them in pitch darkness.

 

“One summer, a girl moved into the house next door.” He began. “She lived with her mother, and were quite poor, as her father had abandoned them some years back. She was new in town and found it rather difficult to adjust to her new life. Although we came from very different backgrounds, she and I became friends. Not close friends, mind you, but close enough that I would find myself over at her house often, and we would talk.

 

“The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the girl for me. The perfect girl.” His voice took on a somewhat wistful tone. “Unfortunately, she didn’t feel the same, but I got over it. She liked handsome, strong guys, and it was clear that I wasn’t her type. But I could wait.”

 

‘ _Tendou-san is an excellent storyteller..._ ’ Taichi thought to himself. _‘He sounds like he’s telling it from his point of view._ ’

 

“She didn’t have any friends at school. She would tell me about how they would ridicule and exclude her, and how her mother would beat her. She told me about the boy she had a crush on, how handsome and strong he was, and how popular he was with the ladies at school.

 

“As she talked about her problems, I just sat there and listened.

 

“When she entered junior high, I noticed a change in her behaviour. She began to stay out late smoking and drinking alcohol. I heard rumours around the school that she was doing drugs, too. She began hanging around the bad crowd, and was even arrested at one point.”

 

“I don’t like where this is going…” Yachi murmured to herself, probably cuddling Yamagata closer.

 

“Her life at home became even worse after that. I would often hear her fighting with her mother in the middle of the night, and someone even spray painted mean names all over her house. All of the girls at school hated her, and someone even killed her pet cat and put it in her mailbox.”

 

“That’s horrible.” Shirabu’s voice was soft and quiet.

 

“Eventually, she dropped out of high school, became withdrawn and locked herself in her bedroom. She stopped speaking with her mother altogether, and only rarely came out to eat. She looked sickly, pale and painfully thin. Her mother began leaving food outside her bedroom door. She only came out to use the bathroom, or in the middle of the night, when her mother was asleep. She was miserable.”

 

“I can imagine…”

 

“I went to see her after a long time of not visiting. Her mother gave me a bowl of soup to bring up. Even when I yelled through the keyhole, though, she wouldn’t answer.” He sounded sad now. “When I caught a glimpse of her through the keyhole, she looked pale, drawn and haggard. Like a wet rag.

 

“After that, I went to see her every single day. After a while, she began talking to me through the door again. She explained that she was constantly fighting with her mother, and how all her old friends had all but abandoned her. She told me about how she had fallen in with the bad crowd and had begun going out at night with them to steal, do drugs, and generally getting into trouble. She told me about her criminal record.”

 

“Seriously, where is this going?”

 

“Hush, Taichi.” Tendou scolded, briefly abandoning his wistful persona, before picking right up where he had left off. “It was just like the old days. She continued talking to me, telling me about how her mother had tried to help, but when she wouldn’t listen, would fly into a rage and beat her. Her life became unbearable.

 

“As time went by, her mood improved. She even came out of her room. The future seemed bright, and her mother broke down into tears and thanked me.”

 

“That’s actually kind of cute.” Yachi cooed.

 

“One day, the girl went onto a building and jumped off. She landed in the shrubbery, which was probably what saved her life, though it wasn’t a very tall building in the first place. However, she ended up in the hospital with an injured spinal cord and was paralysed from the waist down. She would have to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair.”

 

“Less cute.”

 

“When she got out of the hospital, I went over to her house, where she was lying in her bed, motionless. She broke down into tears when she saw me, apologising over and over and over for the trouble she’s caused me and her mother. She said that she had wanted the fall to kill her.”

 

“Oh, that poor girl,” Sugawara mumbled.

 

“I tried to comfort her, but it’s a bit awkward to comfort someone when they’re lying down. Her whole body was shaking, and she couldn’t even wipe away her owns tear, so I did it for her.

 

“As I held her in my arms, I asked her to marry me.”

 

“Aw! That’s adorable.” Yachi cooed. “I thought you said this was a _creepy_ story, Tendou-san.”

 

“Patience, Yachi-san.” He sighed. “She was so surprised. She couldn’t believe anyone would want to marry her. She asked me over and over if I was serious or if this was a joke. I reassured her it wasn’t, and that I had always loved her.

 

“You see, she is the perfect girl for me, I had always known. Even as she ignored me. As she was hanging out with the bad crowd.”

 

That’s when Taichi’s eyes widened. “Oh no, I know where this is going.” He whispered.

 

“As I had to listen to all her stupid problems. As she became so thin and was hiding in her room. As I told the popular girl she liked her boyfriend. As I spread vile rumours about her throughout the school.”

 

“My god…” Suga whispered.

 

“As I sprayed graffiti all over her house. As I killed her cat and put it in her mailbox. Even now, as she lies on her bed, weak and unable to move, I love her.” His voice had slowly developed into his horror movie villain voice. “You see, she’s the perfect girl for me.

 

“We’re getting married soon.”

 

“Holy _shit_.” Shirabu blurted.

 

“Totally called it!” Taichi cried. “I mean, not out loud, but I called it in my head.”

 

“ _Sure_ you did, Taichi.” Shirabu was probably rolling his eyes right about now.

 

“I have one.” Suga piped up, taking out his own phone to shine a light, though it was only on the floor, not under his chin. “It’s a bit short, but it fits the theme of ‘not very scary stories’.”

 

“Aw, you didn’t think it was scary, Koushi-kun?” Tendou pouted.

 

“Nope.” He snickered. “Now. This story is called ‘wristbands’, you might have heard it before.

 

“When you are admitted to a hospital, they give you a white wristband. However, there are other wristbands of different colours that signify other things, right?”

 

“Yes.” Taichi murmured. He hadn’t heard this story before.

 

“Well, one day, a surgeon who worked the night shift was making his way to a lower floor and had to take the elevator to get there. He had just finished operating on an elderly woman and was going to his office.

 

“In the elevator, there was just one other person, so he made polite conversation. He learned that the woman had just gotten an operation, and was headed home.”

 

“I know this one,” Shirabu muttered.

 

“As they reached the bottom floor, the doors opened to reveal a woman. When the doctor saw her, however, he slammed the ‘close door’ button.

 

“‘What was that about?’ asked the woman.” Taichi snickered at Sugawara’s horrible attempt at a female-sounding voice. “‘That was the lady I just operated on, who died at the table.’ He replied, shaking. ‘Didn’t you see the red wristband?’”

 

“Shit,” Tendou muttered, his voice a deadpan. “I know how this ends.”

 

“The woman smiled, held up her hand, and ask ‘Like this one?’” Suga finished.

 

“Boring,” Yamagata muttered.

 

“Rude.” Sugawara huffed, leaning against the couch.

 

“Uh, I-I think I have one.” Yachi piped up. “I have a little cousin who told me this one, so it’s mostly for little kids, but it might be interesting…?” Taichi could hear the nervousness in her voice. “It’s a little bit short as well.”

 

“Go ahead.” He told her with a smile.

 

“O-okay.” She got comfortable in Yamagata’s lap and took a deep breath. “The story centres around a young boy and girl, who were out on a date, on a very dark night. Earlier that night, the girl had heard about a man who had escaped a mental asylum a few days ago, known only as ‘The Hook’, because his right hand was off and replaced by a hook.

 

“The boy drove to a secluded lover’s lane, snuggling up with his girlfriend. However, the radio warned that The Hook was on the loose in an area very close to where they were, and the girl insisted they get out of there _now_.”

 

“Well, shit, dude.” Tendou said bluntly. “They’re screwed.”

 

“Be quiet, Satori, I’m listening to this.” Suga hissed.

 

“Suddenly, the car started shaking, as if someone was shaking it. The girl started screaming, ‘We need to get out, we need to get out!’” Yachi was placing emphasis on the girl’s fear. “The boy, just as scared, agreed, and starts the engine, driving away.

 

“However, once they were away from the lane, stopped at a cafe for some food, the girl notices something jammed in the door of the trunk.

 

“A bloody hook!”

 

Surprisingly, Tendou actually yelped, making Sugawara laugh.

 

“It was _not_ that scary, Satori!” He chuckled, slapping him on the back.

 

“Ow!” He flinched back, looking at his boyfriend with a scandalised look. “How dare you!”

 

“Aw, Satori, I’m sorry.” He pouted, kissing his cheek.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

It was at that moment that the lights came back on, making Yachi sigh.

 

“Finally…” She murmured.

 

“Aw, I wanted to scare you guys more.” Taichi sighed. “Whatever.”

 

“I think the storm is clearing up!” Sugawara cheered, upon looking out the window. “We should get going, Satori.”

 

“How about one more prank call, then we’ll call it a night?” He asked with a hopeful grin.

 

“No. We’re going to get arrested.” He deadpanned, already shrugging on his coat. “Thanks for having us, Kawanishi!”

 

“No problem.” He smiled.

 

“What would’ve happened if you had called, like, Washijou-san, or something?” Yamagata asked out of curiosity.

 

“Not only would I die, my death would be slow and painful.”

 

“You’re not okay, are you, Taichi.”

 

“Not at all.”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT WAS A RIOT 
> 
> Will I ever make a fic where Taichi isn't being the biggest shit on the planet?? .... probably not. 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Erica out ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> ( **Tendou's story** : http://www.scaryforkids.com/perfect-girl/  
>  **Suga's story** : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cb/67/96/cb6796b37194eed246d5478108eff59e.jpg  
>  **Yachi's story** : http://www.momjunction.com/articles/scary-stories-for-kids_00345677/#gref)


End file.
